Scorpius Warrior
"Remeber Scorpius Warriors, anybody can be a hero, no matter what size or shape you're in. It's only if you put your best efforts into it." ''-Master Gregory, ''from Scorpius Warriors. A Scorpius Warrior is a soldier who fights for Planet Scorpius. Like Master Gregory and Atomic Knight, they are the remaining few that survived the war with Vracula's monsters and demons. However, the new generation of Scorpius Warriors have grown even more and heavily recognized with the main character himself, Gregory Tyson, and several other friends of his that work together to protect the planet and eliminate the forces of evil. Story A long time ago, the strongest Scorpius Warriors in existance was known as Eyarmor, then Geminus. Apparently, Geminus was the strongest, since he defeated Evil before defeating Eyarmor. He also defeated Eyarmor, due to his powers going out of control. In order to defeat them, Geminus had to use the Seven Pillowstars to seal them. Evil was sealed into a chest under a church in his own dimension, and Eyarmor was sealed away from existance. He also defeated Vracula before disappering. However, when fighting the Dark Pillowstar, he lost his immortality due to breaking the Pillowstar God's rule of only having seven Pillwostars instead of adding an eighth Pillowstar, which he forgot. Even though he used the Pillowstars' powers to defeat the Dark Pillowstar, they weren't much help, as he took too much damage from the battle. The Dark Pillowstar was sealed into the ground, where nobody could find it. Geminus died soon afterwards. After the death of Geminus, Master Gregory took charge of the Scorpius Warriors army, leading them to victory. With the attack of V.M.E.'s monsters, Master Greogry and the Scorpius Warriors gained victory over them. As Master Gregory faced off against Vracula, he couldn't defeat him, unless he had holy powers, mostly with his sword. Master Gregory learns a new technique that can defeat Vracula, which is by using the Holy Wave. After stopping Vracula's plans and defeating him, Master Gregory was then declared hero of the entire universe. However, Vracula knew Master Gregory's weakness, which was love, so he and his wife Vraculetta inhabited his house during daytime while he was away on break from the army to set it on fire. They then entered and devoured Marianne Gregory, Master Gregory's wife. Devastated that he lost his wife, he swore revenge on Vracula and Vraculetta. He returned to the Scorpius army to kill Vracula and Vraculetta, however, to be defeated by him. Being ashamed that he could not fight anymore, he resigns from the Scorpius Warriors and continues to raise his son, Psychic Gregory. However, this puts the spark in Master's eyes as he looks at his son. He decides to recruit young generations into becoming Scorpius Warriors. Scorpius Warrior Killed -1-.jpg|Spinabiffider being killed by Hawkeye's Eye Beam attack. Scorpius Warrior Killed -2-.jpg|Junkie Mallit being shocked to death by Electrepede's Shocker Beam attack. Scorpius Warrior Killed -3-.jpg|Spike Knight killed by Orbwolf's deadly air claws. Scorpius Warrior Killed -4-.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior being punched to death by Turtleboxer. Scorpius Warrior Killed -5-.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior being killed by Demon Plant's fiery breath. *Note: This is not Starbon, though he could resemble him, since they are the same species.* Scorpius Warrior Killed -6-.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior being frozen to death by Icy Seal's cold breath. Strangely enough, if you look at his head, he can resemble Waluigi... At the same time, Atomic Knight battled against V.M.E.'s monster and demon army, succeeding in defeating them, but loses almost all of the Scorpius Warriors by an ambush attack. Atomic Knight starts realizing that he is the only Scorpius Warrior left. Feeling weak and unable to battle alone, Atomic Knight leaves and heads back to his home planet, Planet Scorpius. However, he meets Master Gregory again, starting to realize that not every Scorpius Warrior is dead. To this day, they both worked hard to keep the future of Planet Scorpius from being in the hands of evil by recruiting young generations. Nowadays, there are new warriors, such as Gregory (the main character), Fire Inferno, Jasmine, Water, Ice, Mia, Icelia, and many more. Together, they stand and protect the planet from the forces of evil. List Of Scorpius Warriors Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 1.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior battling against Electrepede. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 2.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior battling against Mollusk King. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 3.jpg|Starbon battling against Red Star. *Note* This is before Starbon resigned from the Scorpius Warriors and died. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 4.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior battling against Weevil. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 5.jpg|A Scorpius Warrior battling against Bookum. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 6.jpg|Jack Sparrow battling against Ice Seal. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 7.jpg|Axe Knight battling against Acidactyl. Scorpius Warriors vs. V.M.E. Army 8.jpg|Atomic Knight battling against Needleclaws. *I know the photo's color is not finished, but I got too lazy of coloring it, so I'll leave it as that.* These are the list of Scorpius Warriors who were on the force. Some of them who were on the force in the past are dead. There were also some Scorpius Warriors who betrayed the team and was secretly working for Vracula. *Master Gregory (Elite) *Atomic Knight (Elite) *Axe Knight (Elite) *Nega Knight (Betrayer) *Belledara (Second-Class Elite) *Geminus (Deceased) *Starbon (Deceased) *Bardock (Deceased) *Mari (Elite) *Bunter (Deceased) *Spinabiffider (Deceased) *Spike Knight (Deceased) *Energy Blast (Elite) *Whipped Mane (Second-Class Elite) *Grouch (First-Class Elite) *Hamma Headbonk (First-Class Elite) *Bloaty Banks (First-Class Elite) *Black Boomeranger (Betrayer) *Jet X (Elite) *Jack Sparrow (Deceased) *Bomby Blacklean (Second-Class Elite) *Armor Mace (Elite) *Warlock Denim (First-Class Elite)